Out of the Fog
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Doctor acquires Luke Smith as his new companion and receives a visit from Captain Jack. A mysterious voice and an old newspaper article sends them back in time to stop the murder of man named George Winger. Luke finds the evidence, A bullet from a WWII Webley MK IV Gun and footprints points to some surprising suspects. conclusion in Part Two


**OUT OF THE FOG**

**Chapter 1**

Luke Smith searched for aliens on Earth on Mr Smith, an extraterrestrial computer. Clyde was exasperated with his friend.

"Luke come on. It's been two years since your mother died. I loved Sarah Jane too. She was like a second mother to me. But you don't have to track down every alien that comes to Earth." Clyde said.

"Only the hostile ones. I leave the peaceful ones to U.N.I.T." Luke replied.

"U.N.I.T huh? funny you should," Clyde began then changed his mind. "Anyway, you never go out. You barely smile anymore. We're worried about you Luke." Clyde told him as gently as possible.

"Yeah, well there's no need to worry. I'm fine." Luke said a tad irritated with his friend.

"No, you're not!" Clyde retorted. "If Rani and I didn't push you, you wouldn't even take care of your most basic needs like eating. Luke, this has become an obsession with you and it isn't healthy."

"We each have our own paths to choose. And I have chosen this one." Luke tells Clyde.

"You do remember that Jake and Chris are on their way over? San Jay is bringing them. You better not even think of bailing on them." Clyde reminded Luke.

"I can't go. Mr Smith has detected some strange alien readings around the planet." Luke said.

"There's always strange alien readings out there. Luke, get a grip! Remember Jake and Chris have come all the way from the states. This trip was not cheap." Clyde said emphatically.

"I could continue scanning while you go out Luke." Mr Smith offered.

"No thank you Mr Smith and please stay out of this." Luke ordered.

"Hey no need to snap at Mr Smith." Clyde said. "You see your irritable. You need to get out and have some fun. Look you have no right to stand them up."

"And who invited them? I know it was you. Look, I appreciate the sentiment but I am fine. Really." Luke said.

"Come on Luke. We're going to play some b-ball. You said you liked the game. It gives you a chance to exercise both your body and brain at the same time." Clyde reminded him.

"Some other time. Right now I have to make sure these are not hostile aliens. So until then, I'm going to stay right here in my mothers' house and carry on her mission. Okay?" Luke asked.

"Luke, this isn't your mothers' house." Clyde gently reminded him. "It's your house. You heard what her will said, she left everything to you. So the house, car, K-9, Mr Smith, that wrist communicator are all yours. Thankfully you gave that sonic lipstick to Rani. Oh and speaking of Rani," Clyde hesitated.

"She's enrolled in college. I know. She told me. That's fine. You should too." Luke said. "I don't need you two to babysit me."

The Doorbell rings.

"Alright they're here." Clyde said. "Look we're coming back here after we finish playing. Have something ready for us to eat. Even if it's take-out. I'm not playing Luke. You are going to interact with other Humans besides Rani and me."

Suddenly K-9's antenna ears started turning back and forth rapidly.

"Later K-9, Mr Smith. Luke, I mean it." Clyde said sternly.

Clyde leaves.

The minute Clyde leaves Luke hears a voice echoing around the attic.

"Luke." The Voice said.

Luke looked around the attic. No one was there.

"Luke, listen." The Voice said. "Don't be afraid."

"Who's there?" Luke asks. "Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor." The voice replied.

"You don't sound like the Doctor." Luke responded.

"I am the Twelfth Doctor and I am communicating with you across time and space with special permission and the aid of a very special crystal." The Twelfth Doctor responded.

"Luke to whom are you talking to?" Mr Smith asked.

"It's the Doctor. Please Mr Smith, I need to concentrate." Luke said. "what do you want with me?" Luke asked.

"I want you to become my previous self's companion." The Twelfth Doctor told him.

"Why me?" Luke asked.

"Because I need someone who is highly intelligent, clever, resourceful, loyal, strong and with whom there would be no romantic entanglements." The Twelfth Doctor said.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Luke asked.

"Sabotage me." The Twelfth Doctor responded.

"What?!" Luke practically shouted.

Torchwood two had been transformed into a small lab with a vault.

Captain Jack is busy supervising a number of people carrying valuable equipment into the vault.

Gwen almost tripped as she passed Jack.

"Hey! Watch it! That's valuable equipment." Captain Jack snapped.

"Jack what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. Just be more careful. If it's just the same to you, I'd prefer not to lose some of this equipment." Captain Jack said visibly irritated.

Captain Jack then noticed Dr Ellen Crosby. She was a tall slender Woman with Red-hair. She was one of the new recruits Jack hired. She was trying to repair one of the old computers and had pulled it out away from the wall. Those carrying items to the vault had to pass behind it.

"Hey, just leave that!" Captain Jack ordered.

"I almost have this working again." Dr Crosby insisted. "Look at this. I have managed to get the screen working again. The images are a bit snowy but still," Dr Crosby said excitedly.

"It's over fifty years old. It's junk. Throw it or I will." Captain Jack said turning his attention back to the vault.

Rhys was having trouble carrying a heavy box . No one noticed Rhys as he accidentally stumbled over something behind the computer Dr Crosby is working on. Suddenly the computer screen goes completely black. Rhys regained his footing and continued on towards the vault.

"Hey Jack. There's nothing radioactive inside these crates. Is there?" Rhys asked worriedly.

"No, but if you do happen to grow an extra pair of arms, that would be most helpful." Captain Jack said sarcastically.

Rhys looked at the crate he carried worriedly.

Gwen gave Jack an exasperated look.

"Don't worry sweetheart. There is nothing dangerous in any of the crates your carrying. We're leaving the dangerous stuff to Jack." Gwen responded with mock sweetness.

"Your too Kind." Captain Jack said with a mock smile.

Clyde was riding in the front seat of San Jay's car. Jake and Chris sat in the back playing with the basketball.

"Clyde I'm worried about Luke." San Jay said. "This obsession of his is not healthy. He needs to see a Doctor."

"Don't think I haven't tried to find him." Clyde said with a sigh.

The others looked at one another puzzled.

.

"Look who are you? Really?!" Luke demanded to know.

The Twelfth Doctor laughed.

"Perhaps 'Sabotage' was too strong of a word." The Twelfth Doctor said chuckling. "However if you need further proof I am the Doctor, Luke. Then ask K-9. His antenna's are clearly picking up something." The Twelfth Doctor suggested.

"K-9? Who or what are you sensing?" Luke asked cautiously.

"It is the Master-Doctor." K-9 responded.

"Are you sure?" Luke demanded.

"Affirmative. The Master-Doctor Psychic Brain-Wave Patterns are as unique as his heartbeats . It is most definitely The Doctor." K-9 replied.

"Wait a minute." Luke suddenly realized. "How did you know K-9's antenna's were picking up your psychic energy?"

"The same way I knew the exact moment to begin transmitting to you." The Twelfth Doctor responded cryptically.

"The only way you could know the exact moment is if," Luke began. "Is if I told you. Am I there, now with you Doctor?" Luke asked.

"It's complicated." Was all The Twelfth Doctor would say. However he did add. "But I need you now Luke. I've had many a dark hour but none as dark as what awaits me. You must succeed where I will fail. You must be strong, where I will be weak. It may be a cliche but the entire universe IS at stake. That is not an exaggeration."

"How do I get in contact with your former self?" Luke asked.

"Luke I will not tell you things you can figure out for yourself." The Twelfth Doctor snapped.

Luke thought for a moment.

"That homing device Mother found inside of K-9 shortly before she," Luke couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Died?" The Twelfth Doctor finished for him. "Yes, I know and I'm sorry for your loss. Remember my previous self will have no knowledge of this. This knowledge along with a series of other events will drive me to the breaking point."

"I'll do my best to help you Doctor." Luke promised solemnly . "I know! I can implant the homing device inside of K-9 and then hook up both the homing device along with K-9 and Mr Smith to my mobile phone. Since Earth is in it's normal orbit there's no need for those elaborate measures we used the last time during the Dalek crisis. Assuming Martha Jones' mobile phone is still on the Tardis?" Luke asked.

"Excellent." The Twelfth Doctor said approvingly. "Martha's mobile phone is on the Tardis. This is why I chose you. Now begin."

Luke begins assembling the pieces together.

"Three more things." The Twelfth Doctor informed Luke. "One I want you to rearrange some of K-9's components and make no mention of this to me. Two, do not mention you're a clone. Not until the right moment."

"When will," Luke begins to ask when The Twelfth Doctor interrupts him.

"You'll know when that moment is. Trust me." The Twelfth Doctor told him. "And finally, there will come a time when I won't be able to come to your rescue. Sorry but I'm not superman. So when you find yourself in danger with no way out and no sign of me, call this number,"

Back at the Torchwood Vault Captain Jack attempted to organize the equipment.

"Okay put all weaponry towards the front. I want to have easy access to them." Captain Jack ordered the workers.

Captain Jack noticed Dr Crosby was still working on the computer. He stormed over to her.

"What did I say?" Captain Jack demanded. "I said dismantle this computer!"

"I almost had it working again." Dr Crosby insisted.

"Bull!" Captain Jack yelled.

But Dr Crosby didn't seem to notice his anger.

"I almost had it." Dr Crosby said. "Wait! I have it!"

She slammed her fist down on the computer and much to Dr Crosby and Captain Jack's amazement, the computer started working as good as new.

.

Luke finished connecting his mobile phone to K-9 and to Mr Smith. He stood up.

"Mr Smith." Luke ordered Mr Smith. "Make that call again"

"Calling, the Doctor." Mr Smith replied.

.

The Computer Screen inside the Torchwood Vault goes crazy.

"It appears to be some type of time disturbance." Dr Crosby told Captain Jack.

"Can you isolate it?" Captain Jack asked.

"Not really." Dr Crosby replied. "Not on this old style computer. I probably can only get within five kilometers of where the distortion is emanating from."

"Well do it." Captain Jack ordered.

.

Luke waited patiently for The Doctor to pick up.

"Hello?(pause) No! It's me, Luke." (pause) "During that emergency with the Daleks, Martha Jones sent Mr Smith her mobile number." (pause) Doctor, could you use a companion?" (pause) "Yes, of course I do. Well?" (pause) "Very Well." Luke hung up and said to the Twelfth Doctor. "He said he had to think about it."

"Yes, and I'll have to think about it long and hard for about five, four, three, two," The Twelfth Doctor responded drily.

"There is a disturbance in the space time continuum." Mr Smith announced just as the Tardis began to materialize.

.

Jack and Dr Crosby tried to pinpoint exactly where this time disturbance is emanating from.

"Hey wait a minute." Captain Jack said. "I recognize that pattern. Have you located where this is emanating from yet?"

"From somewhere in Ealing, England. But it will be quite difficult to pinpoint the exact location without proper equipment." Dr Crosby informed Jack.

"Ealing?" Jack muses out loud. "He wouldn't, would he? This would be just about the time he would start thinking about," Jack started laughing.

He raced over to the table where he left his coat and vortex manipulator. He put them on and started entering data into his vortex manipulator.

Gwen walked out of the vault just then.

"Jack where do these files go?" Gwen asked.

She noticed Jack with his coat and Vortex Manipulator on.

"Jack You wouldn't dare!" Gwen warned him.

"Don't hold dinner." Jack advised her.

And with that he disappeared.

Suddenly the computer screen went blank.

"What the?!" Dr Crosby exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she walked over.

"The computer is not working. Just a minute ago it was working good as new." Dr Crosby said puzzled.

Rhys heads out for another load.

"Why did the computer stop working?" Dr Crosby wondered.

Rhys looked down.

"Oh here's your problem. It came unplugged." Rhys said as he picked up the cord and showed it to them. "That's what I must have tripped on earlier. Rhys plugged it back in and continued on his way. "Sorry." He said as he left.

Gwen and Dr Crosby just looked at each other.

"How could an unplugged computer, work?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!" Dr Crosby said excitedly. "Doctors! We have ourselves one heck of a mystery to solve. Come on!"

Several scientists raced towards the computer.

.

In the car the guys are still talking about Luke.

"What does Luke do all day in his attic?" Jake asked.

"Luke is working on some program to help him track down stories. He calls it K-9." Clyde explained when it suddenly hit him. "K-9! His ears! They were," He stopped himself from blurting out anymore about K-9. "Turn around! I've got to go back. I've forgotten something very important." He told his astonished passengers.

.

The Tardis finished materializing.

"Don't forget to comment about my changed appearance." The Twelfth Doctor warned Luke. "And when I talk to you, try not to look like your listening to someone. I will notice."

The door opened and the Eleventh Doctor stepped out.

"So, you want to be my companion. Well all in good time. First we have to go over the three rules." The Doctor informed Luke.

He suddenly caught sight of K-9.

"K-9!" The Doctor exclaimed.

He raced over to greet his old friend as K-9's tail wagged excitedly.

"Master." K-9 responded.

"You've changed." Luke said. "Regenerated."

"Surely your mother told you I regenerated? It's a process a Time Lord goes through." The Doctor asked.

"Yes, she did. It's incredible. The cells not only rejuvenate but also completely transform you. I'd love to study the process." Luke said.

"Well maybe. Hopefully you won't get the chance for sometime." The Doctor quipped.

"Oh right. Sorry." Luke said sheepishly.

Suddenly Captain Jack appeared.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Captain Jack asked.

"Intruder! Halt!" K-9 warned as he extended his laser.

Jack instinctively drew his gun as the Doctor stepped between the two of them.

"Stop! K-9, memorize, friend. This is Captain Jack." The Doctor ordered K-9.

"Memorizing friend, Master." K-9 responded obediently.

"Captain Jack this is K-9." The Doctor said.

The Doctor noted Jack's gun as he put it back in his pocket.

"You weren't really going to shoot my, er Sarah Jane's dog now were you?" The Doctor asked mildly.

Jack noted the Doctor assumed K-9 still belonged to Sarah Jane. He looked at Luke who shook his head.

"Well, you can't begrudge a guy a little protection, can you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess not. But first things first. As I was saying when I first arrived, There are three things you must always remember if you are to be my companion." The Doctor began.

"Oh not the three rules, Doctor." Jack said incredulously. "Are you still doing that?"

"Of course. I run a tight ship. Order is the first business at hand." The Doctor insisted. "If you don't mind."

"By all means." Jack said.

"Rule Number One. I'm in charge." The Doctor said quite adamantly.

While the Doctor is saying this, Luke is finding it hard not to laugh because Jack is mimicking him behind his back.

The Doctor noticed this and turns around.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Nothing." Jack said with feigned innocence.

The Doctor continued.

"Rule Number Two, Stick Close to me. In other words, Don't wander off." The Doctor said.

He sees Luke trying even harder not to laugh. He turns around.

"Are you mocking my three rules?" The Doctor demanded.

"Of course not Doctor. Would I do that?" Jack asked.

And Rule Number Three," the Doctor spins around and catches Jack mimicking him.

Jack burst out laughing.

"Sorry Doctor, Rose told me you gave this exact same speech to her, as you did me. Why don't you just have cards made up? It'd save you a lot of time." Jack joked.

"I think it's important to establish right away who is in charge." The Doctor replied. "But before I take Luke with me, I think I should first clear this with Sarah Jane. Where is she?"

Luke lowered his head and Jack turned somber.

The Doctor turned away from them abruptly.

"I bet she's off investigating some aliens. You can't keep her down. No sir. Not my Sarah Jane." The Doctor said emphatically.

Jack can see how hard this is for Luke.

"Uh, Doctor." Jack begins.

But the Doctor kept right on talking.

"Or I bet she's gone undercover. Oh, she loves doing that." The Doctor was babbling.

"Doctor." Jack tried again but the Doctor still ignored Jack.

"You know Sarah Jane and I could go on for hours reminiscing about all of our adventures together," The Doctor Continued on.

Luke is getting more and more upset.

"Doctor!" Jack snapped.

The Doctor suddenly stopped talking and slowly turned around.

"There's something wrong. I can sense it." The Doctor said in a tone that suggested he had already guessed what was coming.

Luke raised his head and broke the news to The Doctor.

"My mothers dead Doctor." Luke told him.

"Dead? My Sarah Jane? When, how?" The Doctor stammered.

Luke was too upset to say anymore.

"She passed away from cancer two years ago." Jack told him.

"Cancer? Cancer?! CANCER?!" The Doctor raged. "You mean after all these years you Humans still haven't found a,"

Jack glared at the Doctor and nodded towards Luke. The Doctor realized his tirade was upsetting Luke.

"Oh Luke. I am so sorry." The Doctor said sympathetically. "It was just such a shock. First Alastair and now Sarah Jane. One of my dearest and closest friends."

The Doctor walked over and gave Luke a quick shoulder hug as he said.

"I'm sorry for your lost. Of course you can come with me." The Doctor told him.

Just then Clyde raced into the attic.

"Luke, I just realized that," Clyde broke off when he saw the Doctor.

"That The Doctor is here. Yes, I contacted him. I decided I wanted to travel the stars." Luke said quickly cutting him off.

Clyde got the hint.

"Yes, The Doctor. Nice to see you again." Clyde said. Clyde then noticed Captain Jack. "Captain Jack." .

"Clyde, nice to see you." Jack said.

The Doctor looked suspiciously from Clyde to Jack.

"Jack you're not trying to recruit Sarah Jane's' friends are you?"

Jack found the question a bit insulting and a bit intrusive.

"No. We met at the funeral." Jack said a bit defensively.

"I see." The Doctor said.

Suddenly the lights started going haywire and Mr Smith started acting strangely. Everyone rushed to Mr Smith and started playing around with the controls. Mr Smith screen suddenly went dark. And then just as suddenly his screen lit up.

A faint image of an old newspaper article starts to slowly come into focus. K-9 is busy scanning while Luke quickly read the newspaper article.

Suddenly a faint voice is heard.

"Save them." The faint ominous voice said.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Save them, Doc-tor." The faint ominous voice said.

And then suddenly the screen went blank and the lights came back on and Mr Smith was functioning normally.

"Mr Smith, what happened?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Luke." Mr Smith responded.

"Didn't you feel or notice anything unusual going on in, say, the last two minutes?" The Doctor asked.

"I detected no anomaly whatsoever. Did something occur that my sensors are not detecting?" Mr Smith inquired.

"Whatever or Whoever that was, they definitely want me to investigate this case." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Obviously." Clyde remarked. "Probably a trap."

"Well, you can never be too sure." The Doctor responded. Stooping down to speak to K-9. "K-9 what did your sensors detect?"

"Psychic energy readings at 100338.85 micro-pars Master." K-9 reported.

"That high, hmm?" The Doctor muses out loud.

"So what was that about?" Jack asked The Doctor.

"I caught some of the story but I'm afraid I was a little distracted by the voice." The Doctor admitted.

"I memorized the entire article. I have a photographic memory. George Winger suddenly went mad and attacked his ten-year old daughter, Paulette. He chased her from their houseboat to a warehouse. Four men on the docks came to her rescue. Paulette escaped with the help of two children playing nearby." Luke recited.

"What did the kids do?" Clyde asked.

"Paulette attempted to run, but she tripped and sprained her ankle. The two kids helped her to escape." Luke said.

"Brave kids." Clyde remarked. "If George was crazy enough to attack his own daughter, he wouldn't have hesitated to attack them."

"So when did all of this occur?" Jack asked Luke.

"It occurred on July 16th, 1956 at 10:35 in the morning in Berkshire." Luke said and then added. "And the men were never identified."

"So if we arrive at 10:00, that should give us plenty of time to keep George from being killed." The Doctor figured.

"If the girl got away, then who are the 'Them' the voice was referring to?" Luke wondered.

No one can answer him.

"Well I've a fresh stash of psychic paper. Why don't we go pay those good people a visit?" The Doctor said to Luke. "Okay, here's where the journey begins Luke. You too K-9. I have a feeling I'm going to need you on this one."

The Doctor ushered Luke and K-9 into the Tardis.

"Well nice seeing you again Captain Jack but," The Doctor began to say when Jack interrupted.

"No way your going without me Doctor. I'm coming too." Jack said heading for the Tardis.

"I want to come too." Clyde said.

"You can't." The Doctor reminded him. "Remember the Jurdoon? You can't travel."

"Mustn't make the Jurdoon mad." Jack said as he closed the door behind him.

After the Tardis dematerialized Clyde suddenly realized something.

"Hey wait a minute! I can travel through time. I just can't leave the planet!" Clyde shouted at the air.

"I'm sorry Clyde. Perhaps this planet arrest won't last forever." Mr Smith said.

But even as Mr Smith spoke a force-field suddenly surrounded Clyde which completely immobilized him. Mr Smith however does not seem to notice. In fact he seemed to be carrying on a conversation with, Clyde.

"That is true. It would take a word from someone like the Doctor to get them to lift the ban on space travel." Mr Smith said agreeing with...someone.

.

As the Tardis crew prepare for what lies ahead, they can't help but think about Sarah Jane.

The Doctor remembered the first time he ever met Sarah Jane.

(Third Doctor to Sarah Jane: I read your paper on the teleological response of the virus. A most impressive piece of work.

Sarah Jane : Thank you

Third Doctor: Particularly when I realized you must have written it when you were five years old

Sarah Jane: ah, uh...Yes, that is rather difficult to explain, isn't it?

Third Doctor: Your going to try, aren't you?

Sarah Jane: Well, um, My Aunt Lavinia is in America on a lecture tour, you see.

Third Doctor: mmmm-hmmm

Sarah Jane: She had an invitation to visit here and I took her place

Third Doctor: Why?

Sarah Jane: I thought all this might give me a good story. I'm a journalist. Sarah Jane Smith.)

Then Captain Jack remembers his first intro to Sarah Jane during the Dalek crisis.

(Former Prime Minister Harriet Jones had arranged for Torchwood, Sarah Jane, Martha Jones and herself to all meet online. Harriet introduced Torchwood to Sarah Jane Smith.

Captain Jack: I've been following your work. Nice work with the Sliveen.

Sarah: Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns.

Captain Jack: All the same, might I say, looking good Ma'am?

Sarah Jane: Really? Oh.)

Then Luke Remembers how rude he had been to his mother. He had come home with exciting news about Clyde but she was too upset about the state of his bedroom.

(Sarah Jane: Look at the state of this

Luke: Yeah, I know but

Sarah Jane: I thought I told you to tidy it

Luke: I will. Just listen

Sarah Jane: No, it isn't. And you can forget any other plans you had for this evening because your blitzing this place. And don't think

K-9's going to zap all of this rubbish. He's out of bounds till it's done. I am so disappointed in you

Luke: I don't know what you want from me. You say you're trying to give me a normal life, but when I act like a real teenager you want me to be perfect again the way the Bane made me.

Luke turns away.

Sarah Jane: I'm sorry you feel like that

Luke: So am I)

Luke silently berated himself for being so rude to his mother.

The Doctor remembered how she asked him to say good-bye.

(Sarah Jane: Good-bye Doctor.

Tenth Doctor: Oh it's not good-bye,

Sarah Jane: Say it, please. This time, say it.

Tenth Doctor: Good-bye. My Sarah Jane.

The Tenth Doctor picked her up and hugged her.)

Captain Jack then remembered how they plotted together to force Davros to release the Earth and all of the other planets. And then inside the Tardis hugging her.

Luke remembered driving away with K-9 as he left for college. He couldn't help thinking:

"I should have never gone away Mother. And I'm sorry. I should have spent every minute I could with you. Now your dearest friend has asked for my help. I promise Mother, I won't fail him like I did you. I'll make you proud Mother, I'll make you proud."

The Tardis continued on it's journey.

.

While The Tardis is traveling it is suddenly knocked off course. They do make it to July 16th, 1956 Berkshire but instead of 10:15 a.m they arrive at 11:35 a.m. An entire hour after the murder has taken place.

"We better try again." Jack asked.

The Doctor thought for a minute.

"No. I think we should go out and look around." The Doctor decided.

They stepped out to look around. It's very cold and foggy. It's hard to see more than a few yards in any given direction.

"K-9 stay in the ship. We won't be long." The Doctor called back inside the Tardis.

"Look everywhere, up, down and just about everywhere." Jack advised Luke as they walked across the wet grass on to the sidewalk. Luke subconsciously looked down at their wet footprints on the sidewalk.

"That's a figure of speech kid." Jack laughs.

"I know. And don't call me kid." Luke told Jack.

The Doctor chuckled. Luke had the same spirit as his mother.

"Isn't this odd weather for this time of year? Cold and foggy in the middle of July?" Luke asked.

Before the Doctor can answer the Doctor spotted a short distance away, Inspector Detective Bishop. The same man whom The Doctor encountered during the business with The Wire. The Doctor chuckled as he pulled the psychic paper from his pocket.

"This will be fun." The Doctor said to Jack and Luke. "Last time I encountered Detective Bishop, I told him I was the Duke of Edinburgh, now watch."

The Doctor walked right up to Detective Bishop.

"I am Inspector John Smith of Scotland Yard, and these two are my assistants." The Doctor informed him.

Detective Bishop looked disgusted as he looked around in various directions, shaking his head.

"I will insist on your complete and total cooperation in this investigation. The Lt here," The Doctor said indicating Jack. "Will gather any pertinent information to the case from you and this young man here will assist me in looking for evidence. Right, now we," The Doctor was saying when.

"Never mind all that. You might as well put that away Doctor!" Detective Bishop finally snapped. "That psychic paper won't work. Not this time."

The Doctor is shocked. He looked at the paper to see if there is anything wrong with it.

Meanwhile Detective Bishop looked at Captain Jack.

"Let's see army coat, you must Captain Jack." And then he turns to Luke. "Let's see, young innocent looking kid, you must be Luke. I've been expecting you lot. Come to stop the murder of George Winger, have you?

Two men over Detective Bishops shoulder are seen bringing out a body on a stretcher. Detective Bishop turned halfway and gestured toward the body.

"A bit late? Aren't you?" He asked sarcastically.

"How on earth could you have possibly have known who we are and why we came here?" The Doctor demanded to know as Detective Bishop led them towards the crime scene.

"Torchwood told me." Detective Bishop said. "Thought I'd seen the last of them lot when I moved down here to get away from London and all of the crazy happenings. Thought I'd be handling normal crimes, but no! You aliens seem bent on coming to our world and wrecking havoc."

"Hardly all aliens and how did Torchwood know?" The Doctor asked looking directly at Jack.

"Don't look at me. I suppose I could rejoin sometime in the future and send word back to them but considering the bad blood between me and the Torchwood of this era, I doubt I'd trust them with any information. Especially about you, Doctor." Jack said.

"Actually it was some fella by the name or title of Agent fifty-one." Detective Bishop said.

"Agent Fifty-One?" Jack repeated in surprise.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Of course! He was the best Agency partner I ever had! He was amazing." Jack noted the look on the Doctor's face. "Not like that. He was strictly a family man. He had a wife and three children, though I never met them. Really knew his stuff about handling aliens. And he was one of the best sketch artists we had. While most had to rely on computers, he would do them by hand."

"How would he know about us though?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's a future companion of yours Doctor. He did say he knew a Time Lord and that the two of them worked together on occasion. He used to regale me for hours about his friend 'The Time Lord' and how almost every time he would see him, he would have a new face. Taught me everything I know about Time Lords." Jack laughed.

"Yes, well that's probably all in the future." The Doctor said. "Of course, that still doesn't answer the question. How does he know about us? Here. Now." The Doctor said.

"Well if he's Captain Jacks partner, maybe he tells him in the future." Detective Bishop ventured a guess.

"Not possible." The Doctor said. "These events are occurring after Jack left the time agency. So whoever this agent fifty-one is, he must have somehow accessed information from now and then shared it with the people at Torchwood."

The Four men entered the warehouse.

"But why would he care so much about what happens here and now? Who is this George Winger? Not that all people aren't important, but why warn Detective Bishop of our coming? And how would he know you were going to use the psychic paper?" Luke asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Good questions but first things first. Let's first figure out who killed George Winger and why?" The Doctor said.

Captain Jack looked around.

"There must have been one hell of a fight in here." Jack commented.

"There was. But strangely enough, only wooden objects were used." Detective Bishop said. "See over there? There's a crowbar that's been knocked over. So one of those four men must have noticed it, so why not use it as a weapon? Or any of the tools for that matter."

"So how was he actually killed?" Jack asked.

"This bullet here. " Detective Bishop responds. "It will take awhile to identify what type of gun it came from."

"Not at all." The Doctor responded as he grabbed the bullet. "This came from a...WWII Webley MK IV." The Doctor looked suspiciously at Jack. "Just like the type you carry Captain Jack."

"Hey, my gun is here and," Captain Jack quickly checked the barrel. "All bullets present and accounted for."

The Doctor glanced down at the area where the body had been.

"There's footprints. That might help. You are making casts of the footprints aren't you?" The Doctor asked Detective Bishop.

Luke face goes pale as he inspected the footprints.

"Uh, Doctor. I need to speak to you outside." Luke said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Can't it wait?" The Doctor demanded. "I was just about to,"

"Now please." Luke said as he darted up the stairs.

Captain Jack shook his head regretfully.

"Poor kid. The sight of blood probably has him quite shook up. I'll go have a talk with him." Jack offered.

"No, need. I didn't think Luke would be this squeamish. Surely his Mother told him that sometimes this job get's pretty gritty." The Doctor mused.

"Let's go then." Captain Jack said as he ran up the steps.

The Doctor followed quickly behind.

Luke was waiting a short distance from the warehouse.

"What's the matter kid. Sight of blood too much for you to handle?" Jack asked in an unsympathetic tone of voice as he approached Luke.

"No. I don't like it, but I can handle it." Luke shot back. "And don't call me kid."

"So what's this all about? We need to figure out who this George Winger is and why is it was so imperative that we should have stopped his murder." The Doctor finished seriously.

"Well, remember that interference we experienced when we first tried to land?" Luke asked. "Well, suppose we somehow crossed over into some alternate time line and have arrived after ourselves which could account for the evidence I've just seen and,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack said. "Slow down there. What is it you are trying to say?"

"That we could be existing in some sort of alternate time line or even some parallel universe or we could have even crossed our time lines which would explain the temporal," Luke kept shaking his head as he spoke.

It was clear he was very distressed and very puzzled. The Doctor felt pretty certain he knew what Luke was trying to say but the odds of what he was implying were pretty slim.

"Luke could you just spell it out in plain English? We need to figure out who killed George Winger." Jack demanded.

"I know. And I think I know who did it. Look, if we have been caught up in some sort of temporal anomaly," Luke began before Jack cut him off.

"Luke! Who do you think killed George Winger?!" Jack snapped.

Luke slowly looked from The Doctor to Captain Jack.

"I think we did." Came Luke's shocking reply.

To Luke's surprise The Doctor and Jack took this shocking announcement in stride.

"So what do you think Doctor? Is it possible we were already here?" Jack asked.

"Anythings possible. On what do you base this on Luke?" The Doctor asked.

"Well the caliber of the bullet." Luke began.

"There are thousands of guns like mine." Captain Jack reminded him.

"Yes, but did you see those footprints? Those are ours. If you don't believe me, go check. My shoes won't be around for another fifty-seven years and yet an identical shoe pattern to mine is there. And what of your boots Jack? What are the odds that another pair of boots would have your exact tread wear? Remember I have a photographic memory. I saw our footprints on the sidewalk earlier. Those footprints in the blood and mud are identical to ours." Luke finished.

"Well, then we had better find out how and why we killed a man." The Doctor mused.

"Probably to save his daughter. According to her, he suddenly started behaving strangely and tried to kill her." She ran into the warehouse to escape." Luke said. "We must have, we will, probably travel back in time to save her."

"But we can't double-back on our own time line." Jack pointed out.

"But it's not our timeline. We haven't been there yet. Not at that exact time. So long as we're gone by," Luke stopped suddenly. Something caught his eye off to his right.

"Doctor look." Luke said as he pointed towards the side of the building.

The Doctor and Jack looked at where Luke was pointing and had trouble making out clearly what Luke was pointing to due to the fog. They moved closer for a better look. When they got close enough they suddenly stopped in surprise.

"Well, looks like we're going to find out what happened." Jack surmised.

Detective Bishop came running over to them.

"Look Doctor I don't know what game you lot are playing at, but we have a murder mystery to solve, so why don't you three get back here and," He stopped abruptly when he passed the corner of the building and spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh no. Oh this can't be. This is too much!" Detective Bishop gasped.

Standing along side the building were The Doctor, Captain Jack, Inspector Bishop and Luke?!

END PART ONE


End file.
